Teatro
by gala-granger
Summary: Hay una nueva clase en Hogwarts y Hermione, para sorpresa de sus amigos, no puede comprenderla. Con la ayuda de Ron, comenzará lentamente a disfrutar de la nueva materia.


**Título:** Teatro

**Summary****:** Hay una nueva clase en Hogwarts y Hermione, para sorpresa de sus amigos, no puede comprenderla. Con la ayuda de Ron, comenzará lentamente a disfrutar de la nueva materia.

**Autora:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes, términos, frases, historias, palabras, etc., etc., del libro y las películas de Harry Potter me pertenecen. Toda esta genialidad pertenece a su autora, J. K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers, productora de las películas.

**Idioma:** Castellano/Español.

**Género:** ficticio, como ha de ser, pero si quieren más detalles Humor/Romance.

Encontré este fic en un cuaderno bastante viejo y decidí publicarlo porque me pareció tierno. No lo corregí mucho, así que espero que sepan disculpar el estilo un tanto atolondrado en el que está escrito.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Teatro**

"¿Vieron que tenemos una materia nueva?"

Ron miró su horario al escuchar el comentario de Harry.

"Nunca había escuchado de ella. Ninguno de mis hermanos la cursó," comentó despreocupado.

"Es una materia recreativa. Dumbledore habló de ella en su discurso anoche," dijo Hermione distraídamente mientras agarraba una tostada. Ambos chicos la miraron con asombro. "¿Es que nunca escuchan lo que dice Dumbledore en el inicio de clases?"

"… ¿En partes?" dijo Ron dudando de la reacción que esto pudiera producir. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo que sonó como "inmaduros".

* * *

Las clases de la mañana pasaron de forma normal y tranquila. A la hora del almuerzo estaban todos intrigados por esta nueva materia que tendrían luego de comer.

Cuando llegó la hora, los alumnos se dirigieron al salón donde tendrían esta nueva materia. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación con techo y piso negro, paredes con guarda violeta en la parte superior, luces tenues y almohadones violetas en el suelo. Había un perchero lleno de prendas muggle y un biombo a su lado. Unos estantes llenos de objetos y pósters y máscaras por todos lados. Los alumnos miraban sorprendidos, pero después de una breve mirada se dieron una idea de lo que se trataría la materia. Se acomodaron en el piso, repartiéndose los almohadones. Por la puerta entró una mujer alta, delgada, vestida de negro.

"Buen día chicos. O mejor dicho buenas tardes. Hagamos que es de día y que nos encontramos en una playa y hace mucho calor. ¡Vamos! No tengan miedo. Levántense, usen la imaginación," dijo la mujer.

Los alumnos dudaron un poco, aunque algunos valientes se pararon y comenzaron a cumplir con la consigna. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a levantarse y a actuar el calor, los juegos playeros. Dejaron todo de lado. Todos los alumnos menos una. Hermione miraba la escena asombrada.

"Muy bien, muy bien," dijo la profesora. "Ahora no estamos más en la playa. Ahora nos encontramos en un bosque, en invierno y estamos siendo perseguidos por un gigante."

Los alumnos cambiaron inmediatamente y se movían ahora asustados, juntos, tratando de mantener el calor corporal. Hermione intentaba entender qué hacían pero no veía cómo podían actuar de esa manera. Realmente no estaban ni en peligro ni hacía frío.

"Excelente alumnos. Excelente," dijo la profesora. "Muy bien. Ahora siéntense en ronda. Descansen unos minutos."

Los alumnos obedecieron y la profesora se unió al círculo.

"Bueno, habiendo experimentado un poco de qué se trata esta materia, pasemos a la parte más formal," dijo la profesora sonriendo. "Bienvenidos a la clase de teatro. Mi nombre es Laura y voy a ser su profesora. Ahora bien, hemos nombrado al teatro. Pero, ¿qué es el teatro? A ver… ¿Quién puede decirme, con sus propias palabras, qué es el teatro?"

Todos se miraron con caras de susto y duda.

"¡Vamos! ¿Quién se anima? No se asusten, no muerdo," dijo Laura. Una carcajada general resonó por toda el aula. Pavartti levantó una mano tímida.

"Sí, adelante. ¿Nombre?"

"Pavartti."

"Muy bien Pavartti, ¿qué es el teatro?"

"Teatro es ser otro, es actuar, es… Es algo muy complicado de explicar."

"Bueno, bastante bien," dijo Laura sonriendo. "¿Alguien más? ¿Nadie? Bueno, el teatro puede ser visto de varias maneras, pero a mí personalmente (y creo que al profesor Dumbledore también) me gusta verlo como un juego. Por ejemplo, vuelvan a su niñez. ¿Se acuerdan de cuando eran pequeños y jugaban con sus hermanos o sus amigos y decían: 'Hagamos que somos unos dragones y que la mesa es nuestra cueva'? ¿O cuando se imaginaban un compañero de juego y jugaban con él? El teatro se trata de eso. Se trata de jugar a ser otro. Se trata de ponerse una máscara y cambiar de personalidad. Es jugar."

Después de muchos ejercicios o "juegos", como a la profesora Laura le gustaba llamarlos, la clase acabó y todos los alumnos salieron felices de su materia recreativa. Todos menos una. Hermione seguía aún desconcertada. No entendía muy bien cómo lograr lo que sus compañeros. Le costaba concentrarse. Y se sentía muy frustrada.

"¡Qué buena clase la de la profesora Laura!" dijo Ron. "Justo lo que necesitábamos."

"Fue muy entretenida," dijo Harry. "Creo que es una muy buena idea para distendernos un poco de tanto estudio."

"Yo creo que es una clase un tanto inútil," dijo Hermione. Y dicho esto se alejó caminando hacia la biblioteca.

"Está actuando de una manera rara, ¿no?" observó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Pero a Ron el tema le siguió dando vueltas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo. Le resultaba difícil creer que a Hermione le costara una materia.

* * *

En las semanas siguientes, Ron observó a Hermione con cuidado. Ella mantenía su actitud habitual. Pero luego de la clase de teatro se veía irritable. Era como si le costara concentrarse, como si no pudiera ver lo que todos veían.

"Muy bien alumnos," había dicho la profesora Laura en una de sus clases. "Las herramientas, los recursos más importantes del actor son: primero y principal su capacidad de imaginar hasta las situaciones más inimaginables. Y para llevar a cabo esas ideas, requiere sus otras dos herramientas importantes: la voz y el cuerpo. El actor debe saber controlar sus tonos de voz, saber cómo hablar cuando está enojado, cuando está feliz o triste. Debe también tener elocuencia, aunque no siempre es necesario decir cosas que tengan algún sentido. También debe tener total control sobre su cuerpo. Saber cómo moverse. Expresarse más con el cuerpo que con las palabras. Un actor debe saber demostrar sus sentimientos a través de la mímica de su cuerpo. No le debe ser necesario decir 'estoy triste' para que el público se entere. Y debe saber improvisar. Muchas veces suceden cosas que no están planeadas y hay que saber seguirle la corriente a toda situación por más descabellada que sea."

Y fue en ese momento en que Ron se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga. No podía imaginar las cosas. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía ver lo imposible, lo improbable, lo ridículo, lo que sólo la imaginación provee.

Ron se propuso ayudarla a Hermione. Después de todos los años que habían pasado juntos y todo lo que ella lo había ayudado… Además no le vendría mal para intentar conquistar su corazón que tanto anhelaba. Se concentró en observar el desempeño de Hermione en las clases de teatro y notó que siempre se encontraba perdida, que sus movimientos resultaban muy medidos, falsos, poco naturales, digamos muy forzados.

"Muy bien chicos," dijo la profesora Laura. "Quiero que se pongan en parejas."

Ron inmediatamente la buscó a Hermione.

"¿Estás realmente seguro de que querés trabajar conmigo?" insistía Hermione.

"Estoy más que seguro," argumentó Ron. "Quiero trabajar con la chica más inteligente de Griffyndor."

Hermione se ruborizó y comenzaron a hacer el ejercicio que la profesora Laura les había indicado; tenían que hacer una escena en un bar. Podían ser amigos, amantes, mozo y cliente, no importaba. La única condición era que en el diálogo debían incluir las palabras "vaso", "elefante" y "metros".

"Es ridículo," dijo Hermione en cuanto vio que todos actuaban la situación. "Ninguna de estas palabras está relacionada. No hay nada de lo que se pueda hablar, que exista y que contenga esas palabras."

"¡Pero de eso se trata!" dijo Ron entusiasmado. "Se trata de inventar, imaginar, improvisar…"

"No puedo," sentenció Hermione. "Y es muy frustrante."

El resto de la clase, Hermione se quedó sentada contra un rincón, mirando como el resto trabajaba. Era lo usual. A la profesora Laura no le molestaba, ella creía que el talento que Hermione poseía encerrado dentro suyo despertaría en su debido momento. Hermione no podía abandonar la clase; era obligatoria.

* * *

Esa tarde, mientras hacían la tarea en la sala común de Griffyndor, Ron le hizo una propuesta a Hermione.

"No, Ron," dijo ella enojada. "No puedo, no sirvo para eso."

"Pero realmente no es así," dijo Ron. "Y ambos lo sabemos. Todos podemos actuar, mejor o peor, pero actuar al fin. Muchos aspectos de la vida se basan en la actuación."

"No, Ron," dijo ella más suavemente. "Y por favor no insistas."

"Dame una sola oportunidad," dijo Ron.

Hermione lo miró dudando.

"Te debo ayuda en alguna materia," sonrió Ron.

"Muy bien," dijo Hermione más relajada. "¿Cuándo me vas a dar clases?"

"Hoy mismo," dijo Ron. "Después de la cena, en la Sala Multipropósitos."

Fue así como después de la cena, Ron se despidió de Harry más temprano de lo normal y se dirigió a su punto de encuentro. Deseó un lugar cómodo para practicar teatro y entró. Hermione apareció unos minutos más tarde.

"Muy bien," dijo Ron. "Empecemos. Acostate en el piso y cerrá los ojos."

Hermione hizo lo indicado sin discutir.

"Quiero que cierres lo ojos y sigas solo mi voz. Todo pensamiento debe borrarse de tu mente. Escuchá el sonido de mi voz, escuchá mis palabras y olvidate de lo demás. Ahora concentrate. Quiero que pienses en un recuerdo muy feliz y lo mantengas en tu mente. Recordá lo que sentiste. Concentrate en ese sentimiento y guardalo en tu mente. No te olvides de ese sentir. Pero ahora dejalo de lado y pensá en un recuerdo muy triste. Concentrate en esa tristeza. Guardá ese sentimiento de tristeza bien latente. Pero ahora dejalo de lado junto con el sentimiento de alegría. Y quiero que pienses en un momento en el que estuviste muy enojada. Quiero que te concentres en ese enojo, en el rencor. Y que ese sentimiento, por más feo que sea, lo guardes junto con los otros dos. Y sin nada más que esos sentimientos en tu mente, quiero que muy lentamente abras los ojos y te pares enfrente mío."

Hermione asombrada se levantó lentamente y se paró frente a Ron.

"De eso se trata el teatro," dijo él sonriendo. "Se trata de olvidarse de quien uno es y ser otro por un tiempo. Es como-."

"Ponerse una máscara y jugar a ser otro por un rato," completó Hermione.

"Te dije que eras buena alumna," sonrió Ron.

"¿Cuándo es nuestra próxima clase, profesor Weasley?" preguntó Hermione.

"Mañana, mismo lugar, misma hora," dijo Ron.

Hermione se despidió y salió del cuarto. Ron sonrió y se dirigió tras ella. Volvieron riendo, hablando. Al llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Hermione tomó la mano de Ron y lo besó en la mejilla. Le susurró un 'gracias' dulce en el oído y entró corriendo por el agujero del retrato.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y todas las noches Hermione se soltaba y pasaba a ser otra en sus clases con Ron. Pero seguía siendo la misma chica tímida durante las clases de la profesora Laura.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Ron se moría por besarla y abrazarla. Pero sabía que debía moverse despacio. Sus avances e indirectas eran bien recibidas por ella. Hasta que el día llegó de hacer el avance final.

Se encontraron al igual que todas las noches y Ron le pidió a Hermione que le diera la espalda y cerrara los ojos. Tomó un pedazo de una suave tela de su bolsillo y le vendó los ojos.

"Una de las cosas más importantes del teatro es confiar en tus compañeros, así que hoy vamos a hacer un ejercicio de confianza. Quiero que me sigas, sigas mi voz, confíes en mí. Yo te voy a guiar y no voy a dejar que nada te lastime. Yo quiero que confíes en mí," y mientras decía esto, Ron tomó la mano de Hermione. Comenzó lentamente a guiarla por toda la habitación, tratando de mantenerla cerca suyo. Hermione, muy tranquila, se dejaba llevar, queriendo que Ron se acercase a ella. Ron se detuvo y Hermione quedó muy cerca de él. No sabía muy bien lo que él hacía; no podía verlo, pero se mantenía muy tranquila. Confiaba en Ron. Sintió como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y la acercaban a su cuerpo. Sintió como alguien acercaba su rostro al suyo. Sintió sus labios aprisionar los suyos en un hermoso beso. Se quitó la venda y vio a un Ron muy sonriente.

"Ahora te toca a vos tener los ojos vendados," dijo Hermione al tiempo que le daba otro beso y comenzaba a vendarle los ojos.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y no se olviden de dejar reviews.


End file.
